


Red Ruby

by Alph_a



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Shapeshifter!Reader, Shapeshifting, Werewolf!reader, dragon!link, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alph_a/pseuds/Alph_a
Summary: Link meets a curious new friend after she helps him out more than once, because he can't seem to stay out of trouble. The reader has a ruby medallion in which she uses to shapeshift herself and others. Others being Link, at the most helpful of times. Link discovers the meaning of friendship, and what it's like to have wings.





	

The air was cool and damp, which didn't bother the hero or his brand new companion- whom he stumbled upon in a local town only a few days ago.  
Link was in dire need of a bundle of new arrows, however he stood there in the little shop, with only a handful of rupees that didn't quite add up. Despite telling the shop owner about his very heroic journey and his quest ahead, he still denied Link what he needed. Unaware of the girl's presence, he jumped at the quiet sound of her voice as she offered to pay the remaining amount. Link was speechless, and nodded like a scatterbrain.   
The girl with (h/c) locks that showed from underneath her hood hummed in satisfaction, handed the few rupees over to the man and received the arrows in return, which she generously gave to Link. He tried to get a good look at her, but all he could see was the gentle structure of her jaw, and her lips pulled up at the corners.   
"Don't be too generous about firing those arrows, Hero. You never know when you might run out," she murmured as she turned, the ends of the embroidered cape falling behind her gracefully. The light caught on something that hung from her neck, and Link saw a brief flash of red before she exited the building.   
Link was left standing there, mindlessly staring down at the arrows in his hand, before he realized that he didn't thank the stranger for helping him out. After giving the storekeeper a nod, he left the shop in a hurry, in hopes to find the girl again. However, as he surveyed his surrounding area, Link had no such luck. She was gone.  
Over the next few days, Link found himself surprisingly curious about the mysterious girl. He stuck around the town for a bit longer, in hopes that he may bump into her. His chances seemed grim, however, it wasn't much longer until their paths crossed once again.  
Link was on the run, being chased by none other than a shop owner and his sons. Much like last time, he needed something important- bombs. While at the stand, he had hoped that the girl would show up again and help him pay them off, however, she didn't show and Link was running out of time. So, he grabbed the bombs and literally began running. The owner was a plump man, and seemed nothing like a runner. But to Link's dismay, his sons were very strong runners.  
Link ran as fast as possible, boots kicking up clouds of dust as he went into the forest. He could see the boys hot on his tail, but he ran even faster, fear written all over his face. The chosen hero couldn't ever get caught stealing. How could anyone trust him again?   
Link jumped over tangled roots and crashed through underbrush to escape, not caring as small branches slapped his face. His feet skidded to a stop and he looked around quickly. Below him was a trail that winded down a hill and continued down a depression, which led to a new incline. In order to save time, Link grabbed his hookshot and fired across the gap at a nearby tree. He flew across with ease, landing on the other side without a scratch. He looked behind himself to see the two sons, racing down the path, clearly frustrated by his advancement.  
Link continued into the trees, until he found a new path that lead up the side of a mountain, where the trees showed up sparsely. Just as he rounded a large shoulder of rock, Link was grabbed by a Shadow Beast. He gasped and his eyes widened as he was swung around with a dark hand around his throat. He reached for his sword, by there was no luck.  
Then suddenly, he was dropped to the ground, and a massive wolf, standing over six feet tall, tore at the creature until there was nothing left but a small cloud of wispy smoke. Link sat up and held his neck as he looked over at the wolf once it was finished. The wolf turned to face him, its heavy fur rippling in the breeze.   
Link's heart stopped once he saw it- the red flash as the wolf moved, a ray of sun making its colour more extraordinary. It was her.   
"Hey, wait!" Link called out as the wolf ran off onto the path he had started on. He jumped to his feet and ran some more, his legs urging him to stop, but the rest of his being cheered him on.  
Along the path, it became rockier, and harder to traverse, but Link was doing whatever he could to confront this girl and apparently wolf.   
Link stopped abruptly when he spotted her leaning against a split tree, but now as a human. Her hood was down this time, making it easier for him to read her features. Her slender fingers tapped against her arm as she held them crossed, while a knowing grin played on her face.   
"I- uh. Thank you," Link said quickly, suddenly nervous under her eyes. He didn't think this opportunity would show itself again. "For both times."  
"You're welcome," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "It was the ruby that gave it away, wasn't it?" She pulled the amulet out from under her shirt, and held it in front of herself.   
Link nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "I saw it back at the store. So you're a...werewolf?" He asked meekly.  
The girl shrugged. "A sort." She leaned forward, letting the ruby dance and glimmer in the light, with a passionate glint in her eyes. "With this ruby, I can turn into whatever I want at my own will. I can even-"   
Her sentence dropped short, and her eyebrows furrowed when she sensed oncoming intruders. She inhaled deeply for a moment, smelling two different bodies. The girl looked at Link with suspicion. "You're in trouble- again?!"   
Link nodded, a wave of fear crashing over him once more. "I had no choice, I had to!"  
The girl rolled her eyes and quickly pulled the amulet off of her neck. She took a few swift steps towards Link and placed the ruby in his hand, closing it tightly.  
The girl murmured something under her breath that Link couldn't quite catch, her eyes closed in concentration. Link furrowed his brows, but then he started to feel something odd.  
The hero looked down at his hands and took in a sharp breath as a white cloud swirled around his limbs, then he saw nothing as his body shifted and changed into something brand new. A pair of beautiful wings flapped hastily instead of his arms as he caught himself in the air, making the dust stir below him with all of the commotion.   
The girl swung her cape off and placed it over her arm, before catching Link on her forearm. Despite being disoriented and confused, Link's talons gripped her lightly, careful enough not to hurt her. His wings fluttered until he gained some balance, a new sense of panic hitting him.   
"They're coming, Hero. Just follow my lead," the girl ordered, moving back to her place by the broken tree.   
Moments later, the two sons approached her, out of breath and panting. Exhaustion and anger were written all over their faces.   
"Have you seen a boy in green run by here?" One asked, with beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face.   
"He has somethin' of ours," the other echoed, taking a step forward.  
The girl thought for a moment, but shook her head. "Only green I saw were the trees. No boys except you," she hummed smoothly, keeping a strong cover.  
The two men eyed her with a natural suspicion, the shorter one looking at Hawk Link in particular. Link took an uneasy step, ruffling his feathers while doing so.   
"How come your bird ain't blind?" the son asked, crossing his arms in question.  
"He's...a well trained hunter. I trust him enough." The girl recovered, stroking his wings thoughtfully. "I found him when he was young, and I helped raise him. I take him hunting every day- can't have a restless bird, right?"   
The nosy son looked at her blankly, not caring much for stories. "Right. Anyway, the kid stole some bombs from our shop and who knows what he'll do with em."  
The girl's forehead creased, and she gave Hawk Link an uncertain glance. "Bombs?" What would Link need with bombs? And besides, she can't be seen helping out a thief! "How scary," she muttered, discreetly plucking a feather from Link's tail. He flapped his wings and screeched in response, clearly angry with the girl.   
"Yeah. If you see anything, come down to the village and let us know," the taller one said, eyeing the bird with caution.   
"We'll get out of your hair, be careful up here," the other said as they both started to turn around.   
"Thank you. Will do," she said with a friendly smile, watching them as they walked away finally.   
The girl exhaled when they were no where in sight, and held Link up before her. A thick ring of anger was visible in his eyes, but the girl only narrowed her eyes back at him. "Maybe I should just keep you like this, then that way you wouldn't have a use for bombs!" She exclaimed, equally as frustrated with him for putting her security in jeopardy, as much as he was with her for changing him into a bird.   
Hawk Link made a frustrated sound in protest, and the girl knew she would have to change him back at some point.  
That day, The girl returned him to his normal state, and waited until he was cooled down enough to explain how the ruby medallion helps her to shift herself and others into different creatures, and how it works. And on the contrary, Link explained how he needed the bombs to continue his quest, however he couldn't afford them full price. Having already known Link's name from talk around the villages, only the girl needed to introduce herself as (y/n).  
After Link explained his quest further, (y/n) was intrigued, and offered to join his party in order to stop the darkness. Link accepted her offer, despite recognizing her unpredictable and mischievous side already. But no matter, he knows that he can't do it alone.  
After a week had passed, Link and the girl grew closer, and while they still get on one another's nerves, their instincts to help each other were very strong. After receiving (y/n's) help more than once, he felt inclined to return the favor, and to keep her safe on their journey. However, it seemed as if she was saving him more that he was her.   
Together they walked beneath a canopy of trees as the breeze swept through their branches, with a hint of moisture laced within it. Link could feel a difference in the air and he knew it was about to rain, however they pressed on. He held his sword by his side, ready for the unexpected, while the girl's medallion hung from her neck, being the only protection she needed.   
They continued until the evening sky unveiled itself, then they stopped and decided to call it a night. Link had found a nice spot beneath a magnificent oak tree, right next to a small body of water. He built the fire as (y/n) scavenged for berries and other edible vegetation, since she knew what was safe to eat and what wasn't. Neither of them trusted Link with such a job.  
When she returned to their makeshift camp with berries in a bundle made from her cape, the fire was crackling and popping, and Link seemed rather pleased with himself. He sat with the sword across his lap, running a whetstone along the blade to sharpen its edges. The girl was impressed by how it reflected the fire's light so modestly.   
Just as she sat down next to Link, (y/n) felt it. The first drop of rain.  
She paused, waiting for more to come. Then just as she thought it might pass, she felt more drops as they became more consistent. She glanced over at Link, noticing that he has realized the same thing.  
Then, before they could do anything, the rain came down in a sudden wave, almost immediately soaking everything. The two companions tried to shield themselves from the sheets of rain with their arms, however, it didn't serve them any good.  
Unable to think of anything else, the girl pulled the ruby over her head and quickly stood up, forcing the medallion necklace over Link's head. Link couldn't react fast enough, and was rendered helpless as she shouted that one word.   
Dragon.  
Within seconds, Link's vision seemed to rise nearly fifteen feet in the air, and he could feel the change within his vocal chords. Now unable to speak, Link growled, and the sound traveled all the way through his massive, green tinted body. Thick, leathery wings decorated with pointed claws rested at his sides, webbed and perfect for deflecting rain.   
The girl looked up at him in awe, dazed by the magnificence of the creature he became. She watched as he spread his wings to their maximum span, flapping them ever so slightly to try and rid himself of the rain. She could see how his nostrils flared on his narrowed snout as he searched the sky for scents, and how long and sharp the horns were that angled away from his head. His tough skin looked mossy, as if he had just risen from the ground. Not to mention, the red ruby glistened against his wide neck.  
"I could use your help!" (y/n) shouted over the rain, shielding her eyes from it.   
Dragon Link lowered his head slightly, moving his massive legs to tower over the girl. He crouched himself down to the ground, and awkwardly moved around with his new limbs until he was in a laying position. He lifted his wings over top of their snuffed out fire, and completely blocked all rain drops from landing on the girl. He laid there reluctantly, holding himself in the same position, while looking down at the girl.   
A wide smile appeared on her face, and she approached his new form respectively. "Thank you, friend."   
Link released a booming dragon-ish sigh, which felt more like a big gust of wind. The girl's hair swept back and she laughed quietly to herself, waiting until he lowered his head completely to the ground, which made everything around him quake slightly.   
(y/n) reached her hand out towards him, and gently touched the darkly coloured scales on his snout. The smaller, webbed parts of skin that hung beneath his eyes quivered at the contact, and his golden irises seemed to shrink as his pupils grew considerably.   
"What a nice dragon you are," the girl mused, knowing that she would never hear the end of this from Link. She examined his strongly built face, and noticed the line of razor sharp teeth that peeked out from his mouth. His jaw clenched and relaxed and he did nothing but look at her while guarding her from the elements.   
"Maybe we should turn you into a dragon more often," the girl yawned, walking around his face and settling between the side of his jaw and a ridiculously large claw. Even though he could hardly see her now, Link could feel the gentle pressure of her leaning against him, absorbing the slight heat he radiated. He didn't move, not wanting to disturb her as she got comfortable.   
(y/n) tucked herself in the crook of his neck, and curled her legs up, starting to feel the cool breeze even more.   
Some time passed before the rain did the same, and quiet trembles were running through the girl's body. She tried to get as much warmth from Dragon Link as possible, however, it wasn't enough.   
The hero could feel her restlessness, and decided to take matters into his own hands. With a swift movement, his tail swept through the air, causing a loud swooshing sound to rouse the girl. She looked up to see the spade of his tail as it slashed through the oak tree, forcing it down to the ground. She immediately sat up, confused, until he lowered his wings to properly cover her in order to protect her.   
A low sound rumbled from within Link that seemed to manifest within his chest, then a warm glow emitted from his throat as flames left his mouth and engulfed the broken tree completely. He used his wings to block the intense heat from reaching her, until he closed his mouth and lowered them like walls beside the two of them.   
The new fire was much larger than the one Link had originally built, and now, it was really something for him to be proud of.   
It only took a matter of minutes for the girl to be warmed up again, and she nestled back into Link's protection, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Feeling safe enough with him, (y/n) allowed herself to give in to sleep once and for all.   
Once (y/n) had fallen asleep under the stars in the never ending night sky, Link felt a warmth in his chest knowing that he could in fact protect the girl when she needed it most, whether it meant using the ruby medallion or not.  
And this warmth wasn't from breathing fire.


End file.
